


Harry Hook x reader - do i love her?

by Decendantofthesparrow



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decendantofthesparrow/pseuds/Decendantofthesparrow
Relationships: Harry Hook/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 52





	1. Arrival

  


[Originally posted by benjaminflorian](https://tmblr.co/ZLHJub2n21sWN)

_commission from[@musicarose](https://tmblr.co/mToVW8WUmrpSkmGzQCdRLEQ)_

_And for the multipartner is the idea that Harry, Uma and Gil get a chance to go to Auradon. They want to destroy the barrie. Harry tries to seduce and use Ben’s best friend (Reader) for it. In the time he really falls in love with her. When the truth comes out, the three have to go back to the island. She is devastated and ashamed. When Harry comes back, he tries to convince her that he really loves her._

=

Harry squinted as he stepped out of the limo, six months after the core four had arrived at auradon, the next group had finally been invited to join.

Uma, Gil, Dizzy Tremaine, and himself, Harry Hook, were finally setting foot on auradon ground, six months after the start of King Bens “bring vks to auradon” project.

He, Gil, and Uma shared a glance, they were going to burn this place to the ground.

“Welcome!” there he was King Ben, the purple traitor by his side, her once dark purple hair a lighter lilac. “I am so happy you are all finally here, I apologize for the wait, the council was being very stubborn”

Ben walked forward, trying to shake their hands, which Harry begrudgingly reached out and shook Bens’s hand, giving a tight-lipped smile.

Ben laughed as Dizzy declined the handshake and leaped into his chest, wrapping her arms around his torso.

“thank you thank you thank you, Ben! Oh! Do we get ice cream? Is there a pool? Closets?! Wheres Evie!?” Ben gently put Dizzy back down on the ground, patting her head.

“Evie’s actually getting your room ready, I’ll take you to her on the tour, now! Let’s get started shall we?” Uma sighed, reluctantly following Ben nodding her head for Harry and Gil to follow.

“so! 20 years ago, my father—”

=

“so” Uma started, a “pretty” smile on her face “we’re’s our rooms? Im exhausted and im going to need to rest up for my classes tomorrow!”

Ben grinned, pulling out his phone “of course, now you’ll have a roommate as we already placed Dizzy with Jane, so (y/n) will be your roommate”

Uma raised her brow “who?” a girl came from around the corner, wearing a denim jacket with a black shirt underneath, a short dark blue skirt, black ripped tights with dark blue converse on her feet.

“that would be me” you chirped, patting Ben’s back as you passed him. He smiled, gesturing to you as he began to speak.

“This is (y/n), my best and oldest friend”

You grinned, turning to uma “so if you would follow me to our room?”

Harry smirked, swaggering forward bowing slightly as he grasped your hand and brought it to his lips

“well” he purred “never known such a bonny lass lived in auradon~ if I knew tha’ I would’ve accepted the invite sooner~” you laughed, heat building up in your cheeks.

“well aren’t you a charmer~” you teased, pulling your hand out of his, and patting his shoulder. You turned back to uma “so the room?”

Uma sighed and nodded, waving off Gil and Harry, letting Ben lead the two boys to their room.

You noted Uma was silent as you walked to your room, you hoped she liked the way you decorated her half of the room.

Uma raised her brows as she entered the room, expecting pink everything, getting ocean-themed murals across the walls, transitioning from sunrise breaching the sea to a moon reflecting across the water.

On what she assumed to be her side of the room, was a four-poster bed with sheer ocean green curtains, an ombre teal-turquoise duvet with light blue sheets.

“huh,” Uma muttered, walking up and pushing into the conch shell pillow.

“do you like it?” you asked, flopping down on your own bed, uma gave a shallow nod, she did, she honestly did.

“that’s good hope you don’t mind all the art, I have anxiety and painted helps me calm down” uma hummed, glancing around at the walls.

“I like it” she muttered, smiling slightly. you grinned, bouncing slightly. “I hoped you would!” uma squinted, spinning in place to get a full look at the room.

“so do you know where Harry and Gil are at?” Uma asked looking back over to you, which you nodded at.

“yep, from here it’s left down the hall, take two lefts and you’ll be in the boy’s dorms, 213” Uma nodded, flinching when you tossed something to her, she quickly caught the item, glancing down at the dorm key.

“so you can get back in” you chirped, uma nodded once more, turning and heading out the door.

=

“shes bens friend right?” Gil mumbled, messing with the tv remote “shed probably has some sort of access or knowledge of the wand right?” harry and uma stopped, looking over at Gil, who shrugged.

“what?”

“gil” uma grinned “that’s it! We’ll get close to her, and then bam! We get her to steal the wand and Auradon will be ours!”

Harry cackled, smacking his knee “aye! Now, whos gonna start?” uma grinned, remembering how giggly (y/n) had gotten when harry had kissed her hand and flirted with her.

“you” Harry blinked, dropping a cookie he had been reaching for “you are going to do your thing~”

Harry gave a feral grin “seduce and steal em blind?”

“aye!” Uma cackled, already tasting revenge~

And you sat in your room, humming to yourself, not knowing what the three new VKs were planning for Auradon.

And as for Harry, well….he was in for a ride.

–end of part 1–


	2. part 2 - uh oh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry scores a "date" with you, only something happens when you sneak him back to the dorms

  


[Originally posted by malviesbitch](https://tmblr.co/ZObdze2jC3ovV)

[@musicarose](https://tmblr.co/mToVW8WUmrpSkmGzQCdRLEQ)

=

“well ‘ello again~” a thick Scottish accent popped up behind you, a flirty drawl attacked to the voice. You sighed and smiled, turning to see harry grinning down at you.

“hello harry” you chirped, sliding slightly to the left to give him room to sit. He plopped down next to you, setting his backpack on the table in front of you.

“so!” harry started, turning to face you and leaning his face on his hand, giving you a flirty smile “yeh datin’ anyone?” you laughed, shaking your head.

“nah, most only really asked me so they could get “best friend of king ben” benefits, sooo” you droned off, waving your hands around dismissing Harry’s questions.

Harry chuckled, well those were his exact intentions, but you didn’t need to know that “well, I’ll let ye know, im no’t like other guys, I won’t use ye” he flirted, reaching out to grasp your hand, but you pulled it away before he could, smacking his shoulder while laughing.

“Nice try! But you~” you booped his nose, making him cross his eyes to look at your finger and scrunch his nose “are going to have to change your tactic if you wanna score a date with me” you teased, picking up your history books and placing them in your backpack.

Harry groaned, faceplanting on the table, you laughed, patting his shoulder “tell you what” harry perked up, looking at you with the look of a puppy getting a treat “tonight, im heading into the enchanted forest to do a thing, if you wanna meet me there?”

You grabbed one of his notebooks that were sticking out of his backpack, scribbling your phone number on it, smiling as you stood up straight.

“now, at 8:30 text me and ill direct you to where I am, see you later!” harry waved you off, a devilish smirk pulling at his lips.

Phase 1 is a go.

=

“that great Harry” uma cackled, waving the piece of paper in the air, “she’s already started to fall into our trap, so tonight when you go there, when she’s distracted, ask her questions about the wand got it?”

Harry nodded, shrugging on a jacket, as (y/n) had texted him back that the enchanted forest got cold at night and wearing a jacket would be a good idea “got it, and what if she don’ answer?”

Uma shrugged “that’s a problem for us to deal with later, right now, getting as much info from (y/n) is priority”

Harry nodded, fishing out his phone when it dinged.

*u ready? If u are im at the forest entrance*

Harry sighed, typing a quick message back and nodding to uma.

“be back…at some point, ill get the info I need from ‘er” uma nodded, patting his shoulder as he exited the room.

-

A whistle pierced his ears from his left, looking over, he saw (y/n) in her outfit from the day, with a thick off shoulder sweater on her from.

“took you long enough!” you laughed, taking a step back as harry jogged over to you, stopping just in front of you, leaning in close.

“ye sure ye don’t like meh lass, I wouldn’t think ye would worry ‘bout me’ so much that ye call out fer me~” he purred, chocking slightly when you flicked his ear.

“nah” you gave a devilish smile “just didn’t want you ta’ get scared whe’n ye entered the fores’t ”

Harry furrowed his brows, leaning back and putting his hand on his chest “are ye mockin’ meh?”

You copied his actions repeating his sentence with the accent

Harry scoffed, pushing your shoulder “well I don’ even know why I came out ‘ere fer ye! And after my effort to sneak out from the dorms”

You rolled your eyes “Well if you want to leave, leave!” you turned, grabbing your backpack with all your stuff in it, and continues into the forest.

You counted to five and heard heavy footsteps follow you into the forest “well, I couldn’t jus’ leave a bonny lass like ye in the forest alone” harry tossed his arm over your shoulder, speaking in a ‘brave’ tone “I have ta protect ye!”

Oyu hummed, shrugging off his arm dn continuing on the path watching the sky for light pollution.

“So where are we going anyway?” harry finally asked, squinting as the path became darker.

“a place were the stars can be seen more easily” you chirped, turning and grabbing Harry’s hand, after hearing him curse while tripping over a branch.

“why?” harry cursed, a branch colliding with his forehead, his grip on (y/n)’s hand tightening in response.

“because I love the stars, and they are breathtaking when you can see them all clearly”

Harry hummed, moving behind (y/n) directly as she seemed to know where to step to not get hit by low branches.

You reached the point, nudging harry with your elbow and pointing up to the sky.

Harry gasped, a break in the surrounding trees, was a blanket of stars, the sea of the galaxy above him.

“This is-“ Harry whispered, abruptly looking down when you started to move again, heading off the path and up a hill.

“come on, there’s an even better spot up here, you can see everything!”

Harry jogged after you, once more plunged into darkness as the trees grouped back together.

You pulled away some loose bushes covering an opening in the trees, revealing a cliff, with a wide view of the sky above.

You walked towards the edge, taking off your backpack and pulling out a blanket, spreading it out on to the grass and sitting down.

Harry followed your lead, plopping down next to you, still staring up at the sky.

“neat huh” you chuckled, taking out your telescope, it was a simple handheld one, as you didn’t take your car to this point.

“here” you whispered, handing it to Harry and pointing to a distant star “see that one?” harry looked through the glass, pointing the scope towards where your finger was pointing.

“that’s the constellation of Maui, legend says the hero of the ocean Moana traveled across the sea to the land beneath its hook”

Harry let out a low whistle, soon getting lost in your stories as you directed his hand on the scope and pointed out constellations.

You looked at your watch wincing as it showed 2:30 am.

“I think its time we head back” you stood, wiping down your pants and helping harry up. “it’s late” harry nodded, collapsing the scope and handing it to you, helping you fold the blanket and put it away.

You lead harry back through the forest, sighing in relief as you breached the edge. You released his hand, grinning softly as you backed away from him.

“well, night harry”

“night” he muttered exhausted, ignoring the butterflies in his stomach from the feeling of your hand on his.

Shit…

–end of part 2–


	3. part 3 - oh...OH!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finally realizes something and Mal tries to convince you of the evil plot of Uma and Harry.

[Originally posted by sarahsjeffery](https://tmblr.co/ZLaqgc2mK1Miz)

[@musicarose](https://tmblr.co/mToVW8WUmrpSkmGzQCdRLEQ)

=

Mal growled as she watched Harry lean into you, making you laugh as he tried to glance at your answers for your algebra homework.

“Harry stop, do your work!” Harry snickered, pulling back and leaning on his hand.

“But I don’ wanna~” he whined, pawing at your paper. You snatched it away, rolling your eyes. “please lass? I’ll buy you a cookie~”

You snorted, pushing his shoulder and standing “I already have three packs of oreos harry, Im good, do your work” and with that, you walked off.

Mal watched as uma walked over to Harry, leaning down and whispering in his ear, to which he gave a grin and whispered back.

Mal knew it, they were up to something, she stormed off after you, calling your name “(y/n)!!”

You stopped, turning and tilting your head “whats up Mal?” you yelped as Mal caught up to you, tugging you into an empty classroom.

“don’t you see!” she screeched, pacing the room, you just stood there, trying to regain your bearings. “hes using you! Hes plotting something with Uma, probably to get the wand so they can rule the world or something, just like-“ Mal paused, seeing the look on your face.

You were glaring, arms crossed and foot tapping on the floor. “are you finished?” you droned, tilting your head, Mal squinted “good, because may I remind you” you seethed, stepping into Mal’s face and poking her in the chest, “you and your friends were the exact same way when you arrived, may I remind you, that YOU were going to steal the wand and reign evil on all of us”

You stepped back, cracking your back and turning to step out of the room.

“but” Mal stuttered “Harry, hes using you I know it! Hes-“

You let out a yell, face contorting into a snarl, Mal squeaked, she had never seen you so angry.

“you’re such a fucking hypocrite mal”

=

“we’ve hardly gotten anything on the wand from her Harry, have you even tried?” Uma was tense, picking at a pomegranate, her leg bouncing on the mattress.

“I don’ want ‘er ta get suspicious Uma” Harry sighed, running his hand through his hair. “ these things take time cap’n, I don’ want ‘er runnin’ off ta ben” Uma sighed, nodding.

“alright whatever, just get that information from her” uma stood from his bed, walking out of his room.

Harry groaned, faceplanting on his bed. His mind was telling him to follow umas orders, but his heart….he didn’t know what he was on, every time he even thought of her his heart raced, butterflies swarming in his stomach.

What was happening to him?!

oh….oH…OH!

oh shit…

=

You hummed, leaning against a tree in the backfield of the dorms, pulling at a thread from Harry’s torn jacket, pulling the seam closed.

Harry had gotten into a fight with the tourney guys, Jay, Carlos, and Ben had come to help, so Harry had gotten away with a few scratches and tears.

“(y/n)?” the voice you had gotten easily used to, popped up from behind you, an odd shy tone to it “can I talk to yeh?”

You turned, raising your brows as you took in Harry’s from, his face was red, fidgeting with his hands, and shuffling in place.

He was nervous, that was obvious, but what for?

You stood, walking up to him and tilting your head in worry.

“harry” you muttered reaching up to touch his forehead “are you alright? you’re burning up!” you started to try to push him back towards the dorms, thinking he was sick.

“no! i-I need to tell yeh somethin’” he reached out, grabbing your hands and bringing them between the two of you.

“I-I figured out somethin’ and-and I need ta get it off my chest” you nodded slowly, twisting your hands around and intertwining your fingers.

“what is it” you whispered, leaning in closer, your face inches away from Harry’s.

“I’ve-“ harry stuttered, looking away for a moment, before leaning in closer, lips brushing against your ear “I’ve fallen for ye”

You squealed, breaking your grip on his hands and covering your face, dropping to the floor. The swarm of butterflies coming in full force.

You had confided in jane over and over again about how Harry’s “threat” from a while ago, about making you fall in love with him had come true.

“I get it” you looked up, harry was backing away, tears brimming in his eyes “im a villain kid, ye don’t like me in tha’ way”

You leaped up, grabbing his coat lapels and dragging him down to your height, pressing your lips to his.

Harry’s eyes widened before they fluttered closed, wrapping his arms around you.

You pulled away breathless, a large smile on your face, stroking Harry’s face with your thumbs.

“I’ve fallen in love with you too” Harry broke into a smile, beginning to spin you around.

He set you down, pressing a kiss to your cheek, pulling back and fishing out a box from his jacket pocket.

“I wanna give yeh somethin’” he said giddily, you nodded, bouncing on the balls of your feet “it was my ma’s” he opened the box a beautiful opal necklace resting within.

“oh my” you breathed, reaching out and tracing the gem. “its beautiful” Harry bit his lip, twisting his finger, motioning for you to turn around.

You did so, letting harry clip on the necklace.

“This is very valuable to me love” he muttered, pulling you into a hug, your back against his chest.

“ill protect it with my life” you laughed, tilting your head up and kissing his jaw “I promise”

=

Harry re-entered his dorm that night, a soft smile on his face. He paused, Uma giving a devilish smirk at him.

“amazing acting har, now, onto phase two”

=


	4. part 4 - i really did

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uma makes a rash decision, you find out, harry regrets everything

  


[@musicarose](https://tmblr.co/mToVW8WUmrpSkmGzQCdRLEQ)

=

“Today we will begin writing a research paper” the class groaned, harry included, making (y/n) snigger at his side, patting his back.

“I know, I know, but! The topic is, magical artifacts!”

Harry perked up, looking over at uma, who was smirking dangerously at him. _The wand_ she mouthed, Harry nodded, turning to (y/n)

“lass ye know a bit about FG’s wand right?” you nodded, scribbling down ideas for your paper. “can ye help me do my paper on it?” you smiled, nodding once more.

“sure” you whispered, pointing toward the front of the room “now pay attention, this shits important” Harry sighed and turned back to face the teacher, a sinking feeling in his gut.

=

“so meh paper should probably also include the security around the wand righ’?” harry muttered, tapping keys on your laptop.

You shrugged “you’ll probably get extra credit if you do that, luckily I know quite a bit on its barriers and gates”

Harry hummed in agreement, with your help, starting to plan his outline and beginning his research.

“Alright, we’ll start with the origin of the wand, and well end with its present state and presence in Auradon, sound good?”

“aye”

=

“This is perfect Harry” Uma muttered, reading over his paper, grinning at the security section “with this information, stealing the wand will be a piece of cake”

“we’re having cake?!” Gil perked up from his bed, grinning excitedly, Uma sighed, waving her hand in a downward motion, making Gil pout and lay back down, playing his on his Nintendo switch Carlos gave him.

“but its not detailed enough for us to safely get past everything, we need EVERYTHING Harry” harry sighed and nodded, taking the papers from uma and setting them down on his desk, opening his chat with (y/n) and beginning to chat.

*hey lass, can we go do something?*

(y/n) almost immediately responded

*of course! Wanna go to the enchanted lake?*

*please*

*are you okay?*

*just stressed*

*:c okay, ill bring some snacks and rootbeer*

*thx*

Harry stood, ignoring umas questioning as he grabbed his jacket and walked out of the dorm, he didn’t want her to know what he was thinking.

He doesn’t want to lie to (y/n) anymore.

He had to tell her.

=

He sighed, falling asleep as (y/n) grazed her fingers through his hair, almost making him forget what he originally came here for.

But, he knew when he told her, she would hate him, and he wasn’t ready for that yet, so he would lay here for a little while longer, just imagining if there wasn’t a plan to grab the wand in the first place.

He wouldn’t be feeling the intense anxiety at the thought of telling her.

So he simply listened to the soft tune she was singing to him

_~wise men say, only fools rush in, but I can’t help, falling in love with you~_

He sat up suddenly, he couldn’t take it anymore, he had to tell her “(y/n) please don’ hate me after I tell yeh this but-“

You tilted your head, worry brimming in your eyes, reaching out to cup Harry’s cheek, whos hand came up to lace his fingers with yours.

“harry? Are you alright, and what’s this about hating you?”

“yeh have to trust me when I saw this, but I genuinely fell fer yeh my bonny lass” you started to feel sick, shuffling forward on your knees to completely face harry

“Harry you’re scaring me”

“im sorry but-shit” his phone went off with texts, from uma. “im sorry but umas blowing up my-christ” now she was calling him.

You smiled, pushing his phone towards him, “go ahead you can tell me later” Harry clenched his jaw, staring down at his phone.

*we do it tonight, get over here now so I can fill you in*

*mal found out, we need to do it tonight*

*get ur ass over here now*

*I don’t care if ur hanging out with (y/n) get over here now*

*if she cooperates, shell stay out of it*

Harry leaned forward quickly, kissing you on your cheek.

“just know that I really love yeh (y/n)”  
the worried look returned to your eyes, “alright?” you muttered, watching harry jog away, he was scared of something, but you didn’t know what.

=

You woke up that night to sirens, you jolted up, looking over to uma to make sure she was safe but…

She wasn’t in bed, and all of her stuff was gone.

You leaped out of bed, quickly shoving your shoes on and rushing outside to where.

….

…Harry was being shoved in a police car, he was hardly resisting. he looked up, shock and guilt filling his eyes.

“(y/n)!” he yelled, finally starting to move around, trying to get out of the officer’s grip “im sorry! I tried to tell you! I-i- I tried to-“

Mal moved in front of you, her eyes glowing green “I warned you (y/n), he was using you to get the wand” your heart shattered, tears brimming and streaming down your face.

Harry’s heart hurt so much at your face he yelled, “i-I was, but-but I really fell fer yeh (y/n)! I real- guh!” Jay punched him in the gut, harry doubled over, choking on his spit.

“shut it you piece of shit” jay snarled, grabbing Harry’s shoulder and shoving him in the car. Harry yelled out your name, one last call of desperation.

You broke, screaming out “I TRUSTED YOU! I LOVED YOU”

Harry fell limp, you could see his shoulders shake with sobs. “im sorry im sorry im sorry im sorry im sorry im sorry” he mouthed over and over again.

Mal turned to you, placing her hand on your shoulder “im sorry (y/n) I should have tried harder to warn you”

“it’s not your fault Mal” you whispered, watching the car with Harry drive away towards the isle “im just an idiot who fell for a villain”

You turned, running back to your dorm, slamming the door shut behind you. You collapsed against the door, sobbing your heart out.

How could you be so stupid! So naive! Falling for a villain like him.

You froze, feeling the weight of the necklace on your collarbone, you lifted it up. You glared at the opal, pulling your fist in, preparing to break it off your neck.

You stopped, turning over the gem, gasping softly as you stared at the engraving.

_*to Harry_ _-mama <3*_

He…he really gave you his mother’s necklace….tch, probably just to fool you into really thinking he loved you.

But still, you carefully took the necklace off, standing and storing it in a little velvet box.

You put the box in an empty drawer, stuffing all of Harry’s jackets and shirts you had collected in the three months you and harry had been together.

“goodbye Harry Hook” you muttered, shutting the drawer.

–end of part 4–


	5. part 5 - reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two years since Harry was sent back to the isle, its janes birthday and things are...getting a little intense

[Originally posted by unchxxrted](https://tmblr.co/ZZR_It2jxQ7BV)

thank you to [@musicarose](https://tmblr.co/mToVW8WUmrpSkmGzQCdRLEQ) for commissioning me to write this!! 

=

It had been a long two and a half years for Harry Hook, two and a half years since his arrival to Auradon, two and a half years since he had met you, two and a half years since his biggest regret.

Hurting you was his biggest regret, he only wished he had told you the truth before you had ended up finding out through his arrest.

Then maybe you wouldn’t hate him, then maybe he would still be with you in Auradon.

He sighed, laying his head on his window, staring out into the smog, the lights of Auradon glinting in the distance.

His heart ached for you, every time he closed his eyes, he saw your pain-filled eyes, your tear-stained face, staring back at him with such hate and sadness.

He would do anything to get that look off your face.

Harry sighed, sitting up from his windowsill and standing, beginning to change into his nightclothes.

He pulled back his sheets and curled onto his bed, closing his eyes.

Hoping to wake up to a world with you.

=

You sighed, putting your hair into a fishtail braid, letting it drape over your shoulder. It was Janes’s birthday today, so you had to at least tidy up a little bit. You sighed, fingers drifting over the purple bags under your eyes, it had been hard for you to get a good night’s sleep for the past couple years.

Ever since….nevermind.

You slapped some makeup on, shoving on your shoes and jacket and making your way to the enchanted lake.

You didn’t expect Audrey to be there, setting a sleeping spell onto those around her. You were far enough away for her not to notice you, so you dived into the lake, waiting till the pink smoke settled.

You gasped as you popped up form the lake, smiling in relief as you saw jane lift herself from the water.

“Jane!” she gave a soft jump, turning to see you, a smile blooming on her face.

“(y/n)!”

=

=

He was exhausted, the silver knight pressing onto him with a strength of Audrey’s magic. He was losing his grip, losing his footing.

Harry yelped, his right foot sliding from underneath him as another knight swiped a dull blade under him.

He grunted in pain as he landed on his back, eyes widening as the vision of a sharp blade rose, aiming at his chest. He rolled onto his side, narrowly missing the blade, he hooked his hook around the hilt, and pulled it towards him, the knight lost its grip.

Harry quickly flipped the sword into his hand, rushing to stand and yelling as he swung the broadsword at the knight’s neck.

It sliced clean through, the knight collapsing as its head tumbled to the ground.

He panted heavily, whipping around as he heard another knight step behind him.

He leaped away, avoiding a heavy slam of a mace. He let out a wince as he landed on his ankle oddly, his legs trembled, failing him and he collapsed to the ground.

“Harry to your left!” Harry couldn’t react, he was completely out of breath and his legs were jelly. He glanced to his left, seeing a knight about to bring a heavy hammer down on him.

Jay and Gil leaped in front of him, Gil blocking the knight’s hammer and jay barreling into the knight’s torso.

It stumbled back, crashing into the ground. Gil sighed, giving harry his hand and heaving him up to his feet. “are you oaky harry?”

Harry let out a low grunt of pain, nursing his ankle and leaning heavily on Gil.

Jay sighed, moving to Harry’s other side, he didn’t like the pirate (after what he did to (y/n), but he couldn’t just let him limp around and slow the rest of them down.

Jay and Gil helped move harry over to the entrance, setting him down behind the door. Harry winced, trying to move his ankle around, but yelped lowly as a sharp pain shot up his leg.

“shit” he muttered, leaning back on his hands, “I think I sprained it” Celia hummed, kneeling next to him, waving her hands over his ankle

“yeap” she chided, digging into her pocket and withdrawing soft purple powder. “sprained it, here ya go” the powder glowed as Celia dusted it over his ankle, disappearing as it touched him.

“witch doctor” harry muttered, wiggling his ankle once more “forgot ‘bout tha’” he stood, smirking as no pain came from his ankle.

“Thanks, runt” Celia glared, scrunching her nose, reeling her fist back and punching his shoulder.

“don’t call me that” harry sniggered, patting her head, raising his brows to see the knights defeated.

“tha’ was fast” he muttered, sighing as once again, Mal and Uma began to argue.

It was going to be a while before he was going to be able to apologize to (y/n).

=

He stared, unable to breathe, there she was, (y/n), standing only a few feet away from him.

Though she was focused on beast ben, that didn’t matter, he was finally in her presence once more.

He felt his heartbeat too fast for its good, anxiety tightening his chest and making it hard to breathe.

You turned, your form freezing as you connected your eyes with Harry’s.

You frowned, turning back around and stomping over to jane, leaning onto her shoulder and pouting, she glanced at you concerned, catching sight of Harry and glaring, grabbing your hand and leading you away.

“she hates me” harry whimpered, Gil patting his back “she fuckin’ hates me”

“Why do you care” Jay snarled from behind him, Harry turned seeing jay with a set scowl on his face “you’re the one who used her for the wand”

Gil shook his head “he didn’t want to, he was going to tell her before uma made a rash decision and doomed their relationship”

Jay raised his brows, “are-what a minute so that big show of tears the day you left wasn’t fake” harry scoffed, brushing off Gil’s hand.

“none of my feelings fer (y/n) were and are no’t fake, nor will they ever be, I love ‘er”

=

Your jaw dropped, the end of Harry’s sentence catching your ears, jane seemed to hear him, though with her fae ears she heard him crystal clear and she turned to you with a beaming smile.

“hes not lying” you turned slightly, seeing Jay glare at Harry, obviously not trusting him. You felt tears burn at your eyes, but you force them away.

You would talk about this to him later, but for now, defeating Audrey took priority.

=

“(Y/N)!” Harry screamed, tears burning at his eyes as thunder resounded around him, he sprinted back to the cottage gasping as he entered the clearing. seeing Mal on her knees, sobbing her heart out, grasping Ben and Evie’s hands…that were made of stone.

“no….i didn’t have a choice! I didn’t want to! Please!” Harry staggered forward, eyes locked on you.

There you stood, encased in stone, eyes up towards the sky, fear still on your face. You had seen the bolt of magic heading toward you.

Harry sniffed, stepping in front of you, reaching up to brush his fingers on your cold stone cheek “oh love” he muttered, “im sorry, im so sorry”

He saw Mal stand from her spot on the ground, stumbling as she did. She turned to him, her eyes glowing a soft green.

“if your feelings are true for (y/n), will you help me kick audreys ass?” harry stayed silent for a moment, chest tight staring into your fear laced eyes.

“aye” he growled, stepping back and nodding to mal “ill help yeh but I won’t forgive yeh for plannin’ on closin’ the barrier fer good”

Mal nodded, turning and making her way out of the forest. “understood" Mal started to run, Harry taking one look back at you and sighing, sprinting off after Mal.

=

Harry grunted as light pierced his eyelids, muffled voices surrounding him.

“hes waking up!”

“Harry please, come on”

“come on harry dude, you gotta wake up”

“Harry!”

He jolted up, the burry faces of Uma and Gil hovering above him.

“Harry!” Uma laughed breathlessly, collapsing on his chest “thank hades! I thought we lost you!”

“where are we?” Harry mumbled, sitting up with the help of gil, uma froze, shoulders slumping

“on the isle” she muttered, glancing around Harry’s room “when ben sent his security to get hades, adam sent us back with them”

“jackass” Gil muttered, “I know we tried to steal the wand, but we still helped with stopping Audrey, shouldn’t we get some sort of quarter!?”

“ben tried, but he couldn’t get the council on his side to keep us in auradon” Uma interrupted, a slight growl to her voice.

Harry shuffled in his bed, hesitating before he spoke up.

“what about (y/n)?” Uma smiled, chuckling.

“she also tried to keep us there, even after all we did to her. I think if I had tried, the two of us could have been good friends”

Harry smiled, so (y/n) had tried to keep him in auradon, that’s good, it meant that maybe one day he could gain her trust back.

A knock sounded at the door, Gil stood from his seat, walking over to the door and opening it, gasping as he did so.

“Gil?” Uma started, slightly weary as she stood to get closer to him “who is it?”

Gil stepped back, turning with a smile “(y/n)!” Harry’s breath stopped as you stepped through the door, slipping your hood off your head.

You were dressed in black head to toe, dark makeup, and messy hair. Ripped jeans and scuffed boots.

Fingerless gloves and dark purple painted nails.

And…and an opal necklace resting on your collarbone.

“(y/n)?” Harry whispered, standing from his bed and walking over to you, going to rest his hands on your cheeks, stopping just short.

“yer, yer here” he laughed softly, brushing a stray hair behind your ear “yer really here!” you smiled, setting Harry’s heart to beat 1000 miles a minute.

“yeah, I had to” you giggled, reaching up to run your hand through his hair, spotting Uma and Gil sneaking out of the room behind you.

“I love you” Harry’s breath stuttered, tears brimming in his eye.

“i-yeh do?” his voice cracked “but after all I did?”

You nodded, leaning up and pressing your lips to Harry’s. Harry wrapped his arms around you, tilting his head to deepen the kiss.

You tossed your arms around his neck, smiling into the kiss.

As you separated, harry picked you up, spinning you around.

“I love yeh too my bonny lass” he whispered, burying his face in your neck.

“I love yeh too”

\---the end---


End file.
